


Pills and Potions

by NeoFruity (orphan_account)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Dont laugh at my stupid corny title, Hip hop au, JOEY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS SLAVED OVER IT, M/M, Oh yea theres a surprise but i aint gonna spoil it for yah you have to read to find out, bc this would be a fruity fic without angst, but some angst, cute stuff, hiro is a little robotics student in college, it finally here, it here, tadashi is a famous rap artist, they fall in loveeeee, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NeoFruity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a famous dude</p><p>He said see u later dude</p><p>---</p><p>That hip hop au that nobody asked for but I still wrote bc sOMEBODY loved it a little to much and i was like fine whatever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pills and Potions

"You don't come around here too often do you?" Tadashi took a sip from the tumbler of gin he'd polishing off for the last thirty minutes. He smiled, looking at the smaller man next to him.

Hiro, as he'd discovered earlier, was probably the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. His face was curved delicately, his soft lips set in a firm line as he tried not to smile at Tadashi's flirtatious advances.

"Maybe... Maybe not." He returned to his own gin, swirling it around a bit before taking a sip.

"What kind of an answer is that?" He chuckled lightly, amused by the little minx. _Definitely playing hard to get._

"A short one... But you don't really like those do you?"

"Not when I'm trying to get to know the handsome guy in my favorite bar, no."

"Why don't you tell me about you first, you've been asking all the questions, now it's my turn."

Tadashi was taken aback. "You don't know who I am?"

"Oh, I know exactly who you are. Tadashi Hamada, hip-hop star and popstar, released a single that broke a billboard top 100 record, heartthrob of every single one of your fans... Yeah I know who you are. But I don't know you, per say."

"So... What you're saying is... You don't care that I'm a celebrity of sorts?" Tadashi felt... Slightly disappointed, but then again, it could be good for him. Someone who'd maybe like him for him, and not just because he was famous.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Hiro swallowed the remainder of his gin, and turned to face Tadashi, leaning against the bar expectantly. "Well?"

"I think... I like you a lot. But yes, anyway, you have a good point. As you so kindly pointed out, I am indeed the Tadashi Hamada. People like me for my pop, but I actually prefer writing complex songs and raps with deep meaning. I also enjoy making electro music, but unfortunately, my manager says that won't take off like my pop does. So I just put those on online for free. Contrary to popular belief, I don't like going to wild parties, my favorite color is actually blue, and I'm not nearly worth as much money as everyone says. I don't like spending money on frivolities, and rather put it towards people who need it. That's why I have so many benefit concerts. I actually have a degree in robotics engineering and I've made several machines and bots that have benefited humanity as a whole. Now what about you?" It was Tadashi's turn to lean forward expectantly.

"Well, my name is Hiro Takachiho, I'm trying to get my MA in robotics engineering, I work part time at a company that develops software... I like listening to glitch, electro, and house… I live in an apartment…” Hiro trailed off, unsure of what to think next.

“So you don’t even know who you are?” Tadashi teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

“No, no, I do, I just…” He trailed off, giggling slightly. “When people ask who I am I just kind of… blank. I dunno, I’m just stupid.”

“I think it’s cute.” Tadashi was gazing at him, almost admiring the smaller man who blushed a significant amount. Tadashi leaned forward slightly, sliding his hand forward so he could brush Hiro’s exposed wrist. “So… Do you maybe want to go exploring with me today?”

Hiro snorted and shook his head. “I thought you had a concert today, Mr. “I’m a famous pop star”.” “

I’ve got time to kill. I could show you around backstage… and then maybe we could go do something exciting…” His eyes promised to fulfill Hiro’s deepest wants and desires, promising pleasure upon pleasure.

“Tadashi Hamada, are you trying to get into my pants?”

“Well actually I was thinking we could go get another drink and then have some fun but I can cut right to the chase too.” They both chuckled for a moment before Hiro looked down to contemplate for a moment.

“I suppose if you insist, you can show me the backstage and then maybe we can have another drink, but I’m not promising anything.”

“Yay! Backstage adventure!” Tadashi quickly handed the bartender a 20 to pay for both their drinks and was up and out of his stool like a gleeful child, leaving Hiro to follow with equal mirth.

He led them to a red corvette, opening the door for Hiro first before walking around to the driver’s side and sliding in seamlessly.

“Impressive ride, you got here…” Hiro looked around at the black leather interior, admiring the way the car almost purred softly when Tadashi started the car.

“She’s a good car I suppose…” He slid on a pair of sunglasses and looked at Hiro, wiggling his eyebrows. "Hold on tight."

 

\---

 

"So tell me, exactly how many miles of cords are used in this entire setup?" Hiro jumped out of some stagehand's way and scurried after Tadashi who seemed to be strolling along rather confidently.

"I don't know... I never thought about that before..." He shrugged and flashed a wink before disappearing behind one of several corners.

"Wait for me!" Hiro called out after him, giggling as he chased the pop star through several halls. He finally caught up with him, finding him leaning casually against a large, light wooden door with an electronic lock. "What's in there?"

"Oh nothing important, it's not like it's got my name on it or anything..." Tadashi nodded towards the plaque next to the door.

"So it's your dressing room then?" Hiro put his hands on his hips and studied Tadashi. He looked rather sheepish but his eyes betrayed his true intentions, promising to fulfill Hiro's filthiest fantasies.

"Maybe..." He slid his ID against the card reader, the light flashing green before the lock clicked, allowing Tadashi entrance. “It’s not much, I prefer things simple more often than not.”

He spoke the truth, there was simply a vanity area, a large yet comfortable looking couch, several chairs, and a rack of various clothes and such.

“You wear makeup while you’re on stage?” Hiro asked. He studied the multiple flesh tones and several brushes set aside for later use.

“Everyone wears makeup on stage. Don’t you?” Hiro turned to find Tadashi pouring something amber colored into a pair of crystal tumblers.Hiro begrudgingly took the glass Tadashi held out to him before sliding uncomfortably onto the couch.

“I’m not famous, and I don’t get on stage.”

“It’s fun, you should try it sometime.” He took a sip from his own glass and just stared at Hiro, not really bothering to hide the fact that he was staring. Hiro looked up to find Tadashi examining him rather closely.

“Okay, you’re creepy.” Even so, Hiro giggled, a light blush playing on his cheeks.

“But you are so handsome, I just can’t stop looking at you.” Hiro didn’t miss the way Tadashi leaned forward slightly, he too reciprocating.

“Look who’s talking, you’re not too hard on the eyes yourself.” Their faces were merely a few inches apart, both nearly dying to close the space inbetween.

“Well, you know, I do try…” They could feel each other’s breath now, warm and moist on each other's lips. Then they were sealed.

Two sets fitting perfectly into each other, moving in unison. The clank of glasses full of alcohol being set on the table was hardly noticed by either person as they continued to kiss, Hiro threaded his fingers in Tadashi's hair, focused entirely on the man pulling him into his lap and teasing the skin of his hips with calloused fingertips.

Tadashi knew what he was doing, it was evident he had a lot more experience than Hiro, they way he bit Hiro's lip softly, taking advantage of Hiro's parted lips to slip his tongue inside and taste him. Hiro found himself moaning softly, enjoying Tadashi's ministrations.

Tadashi started to move away from Hiro's lips, kissing along his cheek, jaw, and neck, pausing occasionally to suck long and hard on the skin until it bloomed purple. Hiro was so in the moment he realized a little too late Tadashi was sliding his hand down his pants and oh no - He was an idiot, he'd completely forgotten to tell Tadashi one small little detail...

"Wait!" Hiro attempted to stop Tadashi, but he was a little too late. However Tadashi didn't seem in the least bit phased when his hand, instead of finding a hard column of flesh, but rather, soft folds and a small bundle of nerves that made Hiro squeak when he caressed them with his finger tips.

"It's alright, just relax...." Tadashi muttered against Hiro's ear, pausing to nibble on the outer rim of the auricle.

"You-You're not mad?" He whimpered, trying to keep from moaning obscenely as Tadashi played with his clit.

"As it turns out, I am a raging pansexual. I have no preference of gender or sex. And I did have suspicions from the beginning." He smirked against Hiro's ear, admiring how easily undone the smaller man was.

"Was it my girly-ass voice that gave it away?" He still managed to sound slightly bitter, despite the pleasured huffs and constant panting escaping from his mouth.

"Not at all, your voice is perfect the way it is. I saw the outline of your binder under your shirt at the bar earlier." He stopped teasing Hiro's clit and moved downward circling his soaking entrance for a moment before entering.

Hiro keened, leaning against tadashi's shoulder and whimpered beautifully, he was shaking and breathing heavy against Tadashi's shoulder.

"There..."

"Hmmm?" Tadashi barely heard him, Hiro whispered so quietly. "What is it?"

"Right there, god, just like that... Aahh!"

He was thrusting his hips against Tadashi's fingers as he stroked the inside of Hiro's cavern, brushing that spot that made Hiro mewl and shake.

"Of course, anything for you..." He busied his mouth on Hiro's neck, using his other hand he pulled Hiro's shirt and binder strap out of the way so he could suck on the ivory skin that splayed so beautifully over Hiro's bones and muscle.

"Hah... W-what about... Aaahh... You...?" Hiro's broken voice landed gently on Tadashi's ears, he could help but chuckle slightly.

"Me...? Hm, forget about me. It's all about you right now... What do you like, sweetheart?" Hiro shuddered in his arms, digging his nails even deeper still into his back. He didn't mind in the least bit, in fact, he loved it.

"You... Ahaha... You just keep doing what you're doing... Oh my god I'm so close..." His thighs were trembling against Tadashi's, Tadashi could swear he could hear Hiro's heart fluttering, beating right out of his chest.

All at once he felt Hiro's body seize in his arms. Hiro clasped onto his neck and came with a soft cry, warmth flooding all over Tadashi's fingers. Tadashi softly removed his hand once Hiro finally came down from his high, staring at the wild haired boy thoughtfully.

"Did you like that...?" Tadashi ventured carefully, admiring the sheen of sweat now present on Hiro's neck and shoulders. Hiro chuckled breathlessly, nodding.

Once he finally caught his breath Hiro slid down in between Tadashi's legs and knelt on the floor, staring up at Tadashi deviously.

"What are you doing down there?" Tadashi asked, as if he had no clue. Hiro stared up at Tadashi with big eyes, his nimble fingers working quickly to unfasten his belt and pants.

"I am taking care of you now."

 

\---

 

They were both spent, satisfied, and breathless at the end of it all, opting to recline against the couch, finishing their drinks and simply enjoying each others company, chatting idly with each other.

"We should do this again sometime." Tadashi said, sipping the bitter amber liquid from his glass.

"Fuck in your dressing room?" Hiro laughed lightly, shaking his head in mock disapproval. "Well, I was thinking somewhere a little more comfortable, like my place... Your place..." He shrugged casually.

"Are you implying we are dating now?"

"It sounds like you're implying we're dating, actually." Hiro kind of wanted to smack the smug look off his face. Or kiss it off. Or both.

"Mmm, no, you definitely started it, you creep." He chuckled and stared down his drink, trying to will away the blush on his cheek.

"Where _do_ you live, by the way."

"Um, I don't tell strangers where I live."

"But you'll have sex with them in their dressing room?" Tadashi sighed, trying to keep from laughing as Hiro snorted into his cup.

"You prick... Fine I suppose if you insist on knowing, maybe I could perhaps tell you. But you'll have to prove to me you actually like me." Hiro set his now empty cup down and stretched thoughtfully.

"What must I do to win thine heart, fair lad?" Tadashi rested his head in his hand, gazing thoughtfully at Hiro. He was truly interested in being with Hiro. Hiro made him happy in ways that others didn't. He was just... Hiro.

Hiro sat up a little straighter. "Well, every morning I wake up at five am, and leave my apartment exactly at six-thirty. If you want to date me, you have to be waiting outside my apartment at six-thirty sharp with hot coffee, complete with half and half." He dusted off his legs looking quite pleased with himself.

"And how can I possibly do that if I don't know where you live?"

"I was getting there. You have to pinky promise you'll show up on time with coffee thats hot or the deal is off. I can't function without coffee, and while I usually make it myself, if you promise, I will be relying on you to help me wake up for the day."

"So... I have to bring you coffee... And then you'll go on a date with me?"

"That's correct, yes." Hiro eyed him suspiciously from his spot.

"Alright, I'll do it. Should I also take you out to breakfast? It could be our first date." Tadashi raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"I suppose, but only if you pinky promise." Tadashi offered up his smallest finger, holding it up to Hiro so he could link his own.

"I promise, I shall not fail thee, my lord." Hiro took his pinky with his own and squeezed it, shaking it slightly.

"Very well, I await thy services brave knight. I live in the Anaheim Studios and Flats building on the corner of San Andreas and 7th street."

"You're not gonna tell me what number apartment to buzz?"

"Nope. Not at all." He shook his head solemnly.

"Ah, well, I suppose if you're not comfortable telling me that, I won't bug you for it. I'll just wait out front." He smiled and poked Hiro's arm playfully.

"Bitch, don't you poke my arm!" Hiro swatted Tadashi's hand away playfully, giggling.

"I promised to bring you coffee and you call me a bitch? I'm so offended." He flopped dramatically into Hiro's lap, covering his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Sorry, not sorry." He patted Tadashi's hair gently before peaking under Tadashi's hand.

A knock at the door startled them both, Tadashi popping up and going to open the door. There was someone in a black t-shirt, staff ID, wearing an earpiece and carrying a clipboard.

"Sorry to bother you, Tadashi, just wanted to make sure you were around. It's almost 6:45, so just a time warning." His eyes flitted to Hiro for a moment and back to the clipboard where he was scrawling something down. "Scored another hot one, huh? Are they trans too?" He clicked his pen and smirked at Tadashi who was looking rather confused.

His voice was lower that time but Hiro heard all the same. Another hot one... Hiro wasn't stupid, he knew what that meant. Tadashi just wanted someone to fuck for the time being, he wasn't interested in dating Hiro at all. And he wasn't the first transgender person Tadashi had been with? Was that all he did was chase after transgender people? Tadashi had even known he was trans from the beginning, or at least most of the time, and he hadn't said anything.

His heart dropped like a lead weight in the ocean, he felt slightly sick. Tears started to prick the corners of his eyes, and he wiped them away with his wrist and hastily put on his shoes and picked up his jacket, quickly sliding past Tadashi, avoiding his face.

"Whoa, wait, Hiro where are you going?" He caught Hiro's arm and pulled him back gently and caught sight of the hot tears dripping down Hiro's cheeks. "Hiro, what's wrong?"

"Thanks for the drinks and stuff Mr. Hamada, but I'd really hate to keep you from the next trans person waiting in line to fuck you. Don't bother coming by tomorrow, if you ever were." He turned on his heel and went to move, but Tadashi caught his arm once more.

"Hiro wait!" Hiro yanked his arm out Tadashi's soft grip, sucking in air sharply.

"Don't... Don't touch me." Tadashi watched as Hiro made his way around the corner, drawing his hood up as he went.

 

\---

 

Hiro really shouldn't have been surprised to see the red corvette out front of his apartment that morning, given he was two hours behind schedule. But there it was, nonetheless, with Tadashi standing in front of it, hood drawn and staring at the concrete rather solemnly.

"I thought I told you not to come by here." Hiro said. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't just a little bit pleased to see him.

"I pinky promised, did I not?" Tadashi pulled down his hood, looking up at Hiro. His eyes were darker than the day before, he hadn't slept well.

"What do you want, Hamada?" Hiro walked up to him, studying him.

"Another chance."

"Why so you can use me again?" He took note of how Tadashi's eyes flickered nervously. He was way out of his comfort zone.

"Is this about what the stagehand said yesterday?"

"No shit it's about what the stagehand said yesterday. Do you think I'm stupid? Did you think I wouldn't figure out what he meant?" He gritted his teeth, nearly snarling in disgust.

Tadashi sighed and kneaded his eyes with his fingers. "I think you're misunderstanding what he meant by that, if you jus-"

"Oh, I understood perfectly well. I'm not gonna feed into your trans fetish or whatever. Do us both a favor and just leave."

"I don't _care_ that your trans, Hiro. I really don't... It's true the last person I was with was also trans, but it wasn't a one time thing. We dated for a couple months and then it kind of fell apart from there. But this was six months ago, I haven't been with anyone since until I met you. I just... I like you a lot and I'm afraid if I don't try to pursue you, I'll be making a big mistake." His eyes pleaded with Hiro, one could tell he was being completely sincere and honest.

Hiro studied him for a moment, still unsure. "Why do you like me then? Tell me that, and maybe I'll think about it." Hiro toed a small leaf on the ground before kicking it away slightly and looking back up at Tadashi.

"I like you because you're different. And I know that sounds stupid and cheesy or whatever, but you don't treat me like I'm the end all be all. You knew who I was and put that aside. You treat me like a normal person and for me that is so hard to find, and when I do I just want to grab on and hold tight."

Hiro sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, looking up at the building across the street. He kind of hated Tadashi less now, and for that he wanted to hate him even more. The stupid fucker was so endearing, and it killed him inside.

Tadashi reached behind him and produced a silver thermos, holding it out to Hiro with a soft smile. "I promised didn't I?"

Hiro took the thermos gently, it was warm in his hands and he could faintly smell the palomino liquid swirling around inside. It was a small gesture but it held so much more love and kindness than was visible.

Scrunching his nose up, he look at Tadashi. “Sorry… for you know… accusing you of being creepy and stuff… I just… I got scared, because I like you a lot too, but I didn’t want to be in a relationship where someone didn’t like me for me… You know?”

“I understand. You don’t have to be scared of me though. I just wanna make you happy is all.”

“You’ve known me for like 24 hours, I don’t think you can get that attached to a person that fast.”

Tadashi quirked his eyebrow in response, a small smile creeping onto his lips. He stepped aside and opened the door, gesturing for Hiro to climb in. “Care to find out?”

Hiro smirked, shaking his head at the suave creature in front of him. However, he didn’t object.

 

\---

 

A day became two days, and then a week, and then a month, and then a year and so on. The two were practically inseparable, all over each other constantly.

The media practically exploded after Tadashi officially announced their relationship, everyone seemed to have something to say about it.

It all seemed to be working out well, that was until the one lazy afternoon while they were snuggling on Tadashi's bed, Tadashi nose deep in a book and Hiro fiddling with his tablet.

Opening his news feed proved to be a horrible mistake, what he found waiting among the articles made the blood in his veins freeze. His face, very much zoomed in on, was the cover photo for one of several top articles. The picture was one shot from a distance away with a wide angle lense. The picture had to have been taken when Tadashi took him to Malibu, he had a private beach there where they spent a week's worth of vacation time.

What got to Hiro wasn't just the invasion of privacy that so often seemed to come about, it was the headline that accompanied the picture.

_Hiro Takachiho: Transgender In Hiding?_

The title alone made his heart fill with dread, yet he reluctantly tapped on the article. The story was filled with nothing but rumors, slurs, and complete lies. From questioning his genitalia to whether or not he was "actually trans" or just a fake.

The story practically picked him apart and laid him bare before the whole of the media. He felt like a carcass being scavenged by vultures, just a piece of meat for some writer to throw at the numerous viewers waiting to tear him apart.

He let the tablet slip from his fingers and clasped a hand to his mouth, trembling. He wanted to be sick but there was nothing for him to release. Hot tears streamed down his face, he rocked back and forth to try and calm himself down.

Tadashi was pulled from his book but the soft thump of Hiro’s tablet hitting the bed spread, he quickly realized his lover’s emotional compromise.

“Hiro? Hiro, baby, what’s wrong?” Hiro shook his head quickly and continued to rock back and forth gently. A loud sob escaped his lips, interrupting the quiet of the room.

Tadashi took the tablet from where it lay, cover story popping up as soon as he unlocked the device. Hiro’s name, followed by the word _tranny_ a few letters later told him everything he need to know about the content of the article.

Wordlessly he discarded news tab and tossed the tablet towards the end of the bed in disgust. Anger burned in his veins, but he quickly calmed himself, pulling Hiro into his arms and letting him cry softly into his shirt.

Hiro latched onto Tadashi like he was a life line, his lamenting didn’t cease until hours later, when the dull purple blue of dusk reached the far corners of their bedroom. He was still clutching quite firmly to Tadashi’s shirt, though Tadashi didn’t mind one bit. He stroked Hiro’s hair to soothe him of any more distress.

Hiro eventually fell asleep but Tadashi laid awake, thinking. There wasn't much he could do at this point for Hiro. It would have to run its course until it was simply a thing of the past, brought up only as a joke or "pivotal" event. He knew it was going to haunt them for a while. It might be a week, it might be a month, one couldn't be sure. There was definitely no removing the article, no, it was far too late for that.

He thought about the white gold ring, studded in small diamonds, sitting coldly in his coat pocket, nestled in a velvet cushion. He thought about he'd now have to wait even longer to ask the question he'd been dying to ask for months now. He thought about how madly in love he was with Hiro, and how stories like these could ruin relationships. He thought about his fans and the media, how they could wind up driving Hiro away from his side, as they'd done with so many more.

He wound up pulling Hiro closer yet in his arms, just as Hiro clung to him, he clung to Hiro. He couldn't let his life line fail him, nor could he fail Hiro.

The last thought that ran through his mind was that he was ultimately terrified of what was yet to come.

 

\---

 

Another X on the calendar marked yet another day Hiro had yet to leave the apartment. Now, six X's, all in a neat row in purple marker stood out against the stark white, taunting Tadashi.

He was absolutely, agonizingly frustrated by Hiro, who simply would not leave the apartment at all. Of course, he lived there, shared Tadashi's living space with him. The problem was he wouldn't leave for _anything_.

Not Tadashi's album cover shoot, not for dinner someplace quiet and romantic, not even for a walk on the beach at midnight, where the stars shone clearest and the water lapped at their ankles playfully.

He could see that Hiro was mortified at the thought of going outside, he wouldn't even go near the door. He'd been working from home for a full six days.

Tadashi watched now as Hiro stared at his desktop, facing one of three monitors with a pair of glasses perched at the end of his nose. He'd been surfing through code for the better part of three hours, and Tadashi was about ready to scream from the silence and the lack of movement and life in the massive apartment.

He had to get Hiro out of the house, this was unhealthy. Or moving at least.

Slowly, he flicked through his music on his phone selection until he found a song that was soft but sweet. Hiro hardly seemed to notice, still gazing intensely at his monitor screen.

"Hiro..." Tadashi wrapped his arms lovingly around Hiro's shoulders and nuzzled his neck with his nose. "Hiro, dance with me."

"Hm." Was Hiro's reply. He retyped a small section of code before continuing to scroll, looking for errors.

"Come on, baby..." He slid his hand down Hiro's arm until his hand was resting on the mouse, along with Hiro's hand. He pulled his hand away gently, turning Hiro around slowly.

"What do you want, Tadashi?" Hiro's tone sounded playful, but he tried his best to look miffed. Tadashi smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Hiro's hand.

"To dance with the most handsome man in the world." He peered up mischievously, watching for his lover's reaction.

"Handsome man, right." Hiro scoffed before trying to turn back to his computer. Tadashi was having none of it however, and quickly maneuvered them so Hiro was leaning back with Tadashi's arm supporting his upper body. "I am not handsome... I'm not even a man."

He muttered the last part under his breath, looking down at Tadashi's shoulder. Tadashi heard, nonetheless.

"Tell me, dearest," he brought them both back up, taking Hiro's left hand in his right and placing his left hand on Hiro's back. "Who sold you such an appallingly synthetic lie? Because they ought to be terribly ashamed of themselves."

"No one told me that, it's true." Hiro seemed slightly flustered, but danced with Tadashi regardless. He took careful, slow, steps as the circled and weaved about the living room.

"Hiro?" Tadashi spun Hiro around in a circle before catching his hand again and sweeping him across the floor.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to be a man?" The stobbed their waltzing and looked at each other, taking in everything there was to see.

"Yes, but-"

"Then you are one." Tadashi cut him off, bringing his index finger to Hiro's lips. Softly, he brushed Hiro's lips with his thumb, leaning in so he was just barely touching Hiro's lips. "You are everything you want to be, and so much more."

Hiro faltered slightly before pulling away entirely. He turned from Tadashi, wiping away his tears with his wrist. "Tadashi, you don't understand."

"Then help me understand, Hiro. I'm worried about you right now." Hiro turned around to face him, his face looked like it was about to crumble under the weight of his frustration.

Slowly, but roughly, he undid each of the buttons on his shirt before yanking it off. Next came his binder, he struggled to pull it off and over his head but threw it aside with the shirt.

"Look at me, Tadashi! Look at me! I am nothing but a joke to millions of people now, and because someone decided it would be an appropriate thing to dig through my personal life and publish an article about me. I am nothing but a disgrace to you, and to everyone we know." The pained expression his tear-streaked face was what killed Tadashi the most. "Why are you even with me at this point?"

Tadashi pulled Hiro into his arms, and even though Hiro fought with him slightly, he eventually settled and let Tadashi hold him.

"Hiro... Oh Hiro, Hiro, Hiro... You think that some stupid article on the internet as going to determine how I feel about you? Hiro, I don't give a fuck what other people think. I love you just the way you are, I'll love you if you want to change. If people aren't okay with me being with you just because you're transgender, then they aren't worth my time or energy. I'm with you because you treat me like a person with faults, someone who makes mistakes. I'm with you because you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and in my mind, you are perfect."

He rocked them both back and forth for a while, Hiro whimpering and sniffling into his collarbone.

"Thank you..." Hiro said after a while. He turned to put his clothing back on, but Tadashi reeled him back in, placing soft, lingering kisses on his spine near the base of his skull.

"My... Handsome... Intelligent... Perfect... Man." Tadashi spoke in between kisses, rubbing circles into Hiro's hip bones. Hiro scoffed quietly, but smiled all the same.

"You incredibly big nerd..." He turned in Tadashi's arms and captured his lips in a rough and needy kiss. "Stop goofing around and love me."

Tadashi did not hesitate to scoop Hiro up in his arms, grabbing Hiro's shirt and binder with him. "As you wish, my liege."

"Hey, you dork!" Hiro giggled with mirth as Tadashi hurried the both of them to the bedroom.

 

\---

 

"Hiro, I have to leave in like five minutes for this interview, and I can't be late, let's go!" Tadashi tapped his foot impatiently at the door waiting for Hiro to scurry around the corner with one shoe on and a poptart in his mouth. No such scene did occur, however.

"I'm not going!" Hiro marched around the corner, still in his sweatpants and t shirt he'd slept in.

"Hiro, we talked about this. You can't stay in the apartment forever. You're gonna turn into zombie or something."

"I'm not ready to go out yet, and I don't feel like being stared at by everybody within range of vision." Tadashi sighed and rubbed his face, clearly tired of Hiro's antics.

"No one is going to stare at you backstage. At least most of them won't. And don't forget we're taking a black SUV instead of the corvette. We could be anyone driving out there."

"Yeah, but we're not anyone, we're Tadashi Hamada and his _transgender boyfriend_." Hiro scowled and turned away from the door, turning up his nose. His defiant manner forever perplexed and frustrated Tadashi.

But it wasn’t defiant just to be defiant, no. Hiro was scared. Truly scared out of his mind. He was making the situation out to be bigger than it really was, most of his fears were unrealistic.

Hiro was staring rather miffed into the dining room when he felt Tadashi embrace him in a large hug. “I know you’re afraid. But I’m not gonna let anybody hurt you, ever.” He kissed the wild mess of hair on top of Hiro’s head, holding him for a moment longer before releasing him. “Now will you come with me, or do you still insist on staying here?”

“... Fine.” Hiro huffed. “But you owe me for this later.”

Tadashi chuckled watched in amusement as Hiro stomped off to the bedroom to change clothes. “I always owe something don’t I?” muttering to himself in amusement, he checked his phone and texted his manager letting him know they’d be a bit late. A few moments later his phone buzzed with a “Hurry up god damn it” and he snorted. _Producers, impatient as usual._

Hiro rounded the corner trying to shove a white taper in one ear while holding the other in his teeth. He was wearing a tight leather jacket, a black t-shirt and black jeans to go with, all topped off with a matching set of coal-black Converse Hightops.

“Why the white tapers, it doesn’t exactly match with your-” he motioned up and down. “-theme.”

“I couldn’t find the other black one, doofus. Let’s go.” He popped the other taper in and pulled Tadashi out the door with him, running towards the stairs with energy to spare.

“Driver’s in the parking garage near the south exit-Hey wait!” Hiro laughed playfully, running down the seemingly endless spiral of stairs. Tadashi chased after him, purposely allowing him to stay ahead (He could outrun him if he wanted to).

“Catch me if you can!” Hiro ran down the last three flights and slid down the remaining railing, bursting out the exit door with a whoop. Tadashi following shortly after, catching Hiro with a triumphant “Gotcha!”.

They both laughed while catching their breath, sharing in each other’s mirth. Tadashi found Hiro looking at him with an expression of inquisitiveness and love, and was suddenly pulled into a deep kiss.

“I love you.” Hiro said, still panting slightly. He buried his nose in Tadashi’s jacket, inhaling his musky scent. Tadashi hugged him back, squeezing as tightly as he could.

Tadashi gave him a soft peck on the nose before taking his hand and leading him to the SUV waiting stationary by the south exit.

 

\---

 

"Tadashi can I just say what an honor it is to meet you!" One of several women in heels and short tight dresses said, holding out their overly tanned, freshly manicured nails.

Hiro was unsure how they were able to keep from teetering on their tiny little heels, but he secretly hoped one of them might snap and cause a ruckus to distract everybody trying to talk to, touch, greet, and take a picture with his lover.

He felt weirdly possessive, standing back stage of Alistair Live, surrounded by flocks of shallow people. Not many greeted him, and those that did seemed to look down upon him, or smile plastic grins and prattle on about how lucky he was to have Tadashi.

He really hated showbiz.

It made him feel suspicious, like everybody was trying to get something out of him.

Tadashi finally excused himself and Hiro from the flock of ladies and pulled Hiro somewhere a little more secluded from the rest of the guests backstage.

"You okay bud?" Tadashi put the tips of his fingers on Hiro's shoulders and examined him thoughtfully.

"Yeah... It's just-never mind, forget about it. It's stupid." A light blush dusted Hiro's cheeks, and he looked away, rather embarrassed.

"No tell me! Are you feeling nauseous? Do you wanna go home?" Tadashi searched his face for some sort of clue to what he was feeling.

"It's just, I feel like everybody here is mad at me because we're a ‘thing’ OR they're trying to steal you from me." He scrunched up his nose and his blush deepened.

Tadashi looked around for a moment before a sly grin made it's way to his face. “I have a surprise for you later. A very special surprise, just for you. And when everyone sees it, they’ll know that Tadashi Hamada belongs to Hiro Takachiho, and no one else.”

Hiro’s eyes instantly lit up and he leaned closer to Tadashi. “What is it?! Will I like it? Is it a real thing?” Tadashi leaned close to Hiro’s ear, making him shiver.

“It’s a surprise, sugar. I can’t tell you that yet.” He then planted a large kiss on the side of Hiro’s cheek. “And my manager’s waving me over so I suspect we’re starting soon. Wish me luck.”

Hiro watched, slightly deflated as Tadashi gave a small wave and strode across the concrete floor.

“Have fun… you meanie.” Hiro stood for a moment, watching, before finding a spot to stand where he was out of the way and unseen.

 

\---

 

Tadashi realized many people weren’t okay with the fact he was dating a male, let alone a trans male, but it didn’t matter to him. It shouldn’t matter to his fans.

Angry tweets and rumors of diss tracks were little deterrent when they first started dating, and wasn’t any different now. Hiro wasn’t the type of person who was bought like so many before him. He didn’t lose interest as soon as the good stuff stopped coming, nor was he he simply interested because Tadashi’s career made him famous.

The irony of being loved by millions but only caring about one heart, it made him scoff thinking of it as he waited off stage.

The small velvet case nestled in his jacket pocket, no thicker than an empty wallet weighed heavy on his heart. His heart thudded, not for the appearance on TV in front of millions but for the step he was about to take in his relationship. He simply wanted to get the interview over with so he could be with Hiro. What would the media have to say after this, he wondered.

He heard himself announced and prepared to face the lights and cameras.It wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to by now. It still threw him for a loop, how many faces he saw, all of them watching, staring intently. Clapping yes, but still judging.

The introductions finally ended and Tadashi sat down in the rather uncomfortable chair and awaited the numerous questions Krei had prepared to fire at him.

Alistair Krei was not someone Tadashi fancied being around for a good chunk of his time. In fact, he rather disliked his snide and cocky attitude a lot. But, as his manager bluntly put it, “You’re on thin ice right now”. He could handle Krei for an evening. It might wear on him, and he might just get banned from the building for the stunt he was about to pull, but it was totally, one hundred percent worth it.

The questions were the same run of the mill, you look nice, the ladies must love you, so your new single/album, that music video, are you working on something in secret right now, and so on. Tadashi began to feel like maybe Krei might stick to his generic questions and not talk scandal.

But this was Alistair Krei.

He always had something up his sleeve.

Tadashi was sure he could see a small viper peaking out of his sleeve now when the first question even remotely controversial hit.

“So,” he said, a small sly smile creeping onto his thin, pale lips. His seedy looking eyes became even smaller as his inner snake slithered out. “Tell us about your girlfriend.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend.” Tadashi stated blankly, not even missing a beat. He’d suspected this from the beginning but the interview was about to get nasty.

“I’m sorry, your boyfriend, pardon me. Tell us about Hiro, how is she-I mean he?” Tadashi saw the mischievous glimmer in his eye. _He’s misgendering Hiro on purpose, specifically to try and rile me up…_ It was a dirty trick, but Tadashi was better than that. He was just as much of an asshole, if not more so than Krei.

“Oh Hiro is wonderful, he’s very intelligent and so close to finishing his capstone project for his MA.” Tadashi simply smiled looked smugly at Krei, waiting for the next stupid question to come out of his stupid mouth.

“That’s very nice. Now tell us about that article that came up on Yahoo recently. How did you handle that. Did you know Hiro was… trans before that?”

“Personally, I was rather offended for him that someone would publish something so awful about him. It stirred up a lot of controversies and such that I don’t really care to address or even spare the attention for, that’s not my place. I’m not going to say anything about how he felt either… he’s a rather private person and I’m going to respect that. I will say that very early on in the relationship I did know he was transgender.” He looked out the corner of his eye, finding most of the audience in agreement with what he was saying.

“Alright, fair enough. Did it bother you at all? Does it still bother you a little bit that he’s not… you know... a real male?”

Tadashi’s face instantly darkened and he looked straight at Krei with a thunderstorm in his eyes.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? If it bothered me we wouldn’t be dating. But it seems to bother you for some reason, but I feel like that’s more of a personal problem, and I’m terribly sorry about that.” He could see Krei backtracking, realizing he might have struck a dangerous nerve. “Why do you care?”

“Well I’ve never met a transgender person before, I’m simply curious.”

Tadashi raised his eyebrows. Krei, had to have been incredibly fucking stupid for something like that to come out of his mouth. "How do you know?"

"Well, no one's ever told me before, so I haven't met one." Tadashi tried really hard not to laugh in Krei's face, he was just digging himself into a deeper hole.

"It's not exactly a conversation starter, people typically don't go "Hi, I'm so and so, I'm also transgender." because that usually gets them negative attention." Krei seemed to figure out the conversation was not going in his favor, so he simply adjusted his papers while turning slightly from Tadashi.

"Well, I just think they should tell me first, so I don't feel lied to."

"I mean, I usually prefer ignorant people tell me that they're ignorant first so I don't feel like they lied to me about being smart but that's just me." Tadashi could see his manager glaring at him from off stage out of the corner of his eye. He merely smiled a smug little smirk.

Krei nervously laughed off Tadashi's comment, knowing full well it was directed at him. "I like you, you're pretty funny."

"I try." He shrugged casually.

"Alright, well we're almost out of time for today, so it was nice speaking with you Tadashi, thank you for being here this evening. Tadashi Hamada, everybody." Tadashi took his cue to leave standing up to shake Krei's hand, and waving at the audience as he walked offstage.

Someone was waiting offstage and took the mic from the collar of his jacket, as soon as it was off he ran to find Hiro. Several people tried to talk to him as he walked off stage but simply told them to take matters up with his manager.

He spotted Hiro running at him with small tears in his eyes. Tadashi caught him as Hiro jumped at him, holding tightly to Hiro's small frame. A series of garbled 'I love yous' poured from Hiro's lips as he clutched Tadashi's neck with both hands.

Tadashi pulled Hiro's head back just enough so he could kiss him, soft and chaste like the first kiss they ever shared. Hiro pulled away after a while, looking at Tadashi's deep brown eyes. "I love you so much, you beautiful person."

"I love you too Hiro, more than you know." He put Hiro down and grabbed his hand, leading them out of the building.

As soon as they returned to the parking garage, Tadashi dragged Hiro to the corvette, telling him of the surprise he had in store for him. Hiro happily followed him, climbing into the car without hesitation.

The time of day was perfect, the sun was setting, and the harvest moon was hanging low and heavy in the sky. The roads were slightly busy, but eventually they made it to the highway running along the shoreline, it was about a 20 minute drive.

Tadashi pulled up and Hiro recognised the place immediately, it was a secluded dock, hardly used by anyone except small local fishers. They'd discovered it on on of their many sunday drives. Now it was empty, dusk was settling and the tide was pulling in.

"What are we doing here?" Hiro looked around, perplexed. _What was Tadashi up to?_ Hiro waited for him to circle and open the door for him as he often did, helping Hiro out of the car.

"Come on," Tadashi said, taking Hiro's hand and pulling him out to the edge of the dock. "Here, stand right here, and close your eyes and hold out your hands like this." Tadashi adjusted his hands so they were flat open.

Hiro giggled, Tadashi's playful nature never failing to amuse him. Okay, big moment here. Tadashi produced the small black case from his jacket pocket and opened it, the small ring glittering in the moonlight as it rotated to the center on display for the world to see.

"Tadashi, I swear if it's another two terabyte thumb drive, I'm gonna thump you, I still haven't used all the space on the last one."

Tadashi looked up to make sure Hiro still had his eyes closed. He found they were indeed closed and placed the small display with the ring in Hiro's waiting hands.

"Open them." Tadashi said softly.

Hiro did so and looked down. His face froze for several seconds but it seemed like an eternity to Tadashi. His face eventually melted into astonishment and disbelief.

"Is this...?" He looked up to Tadashi for some sort of explanation. His eyes widened and sharply sucked in a breath of air as Tadashi slowly got down on his knee while maintaining eye contact with Hiro.

"You know, I find myself wondering what I would do if you weren't in my life. I feel like you understand me on another emotional level most people don't even reach. I look at you and I don't just see a person, I see a smart, intelligent, amazing, and handsome young man, and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anybody else. I don't know what I did to deserve you in my life, but I hope I keep doing it so you'll stay with me. I want to experience who you are and who you're going to become. And I know life isn't perfect, and there's gonna be times where it's just downright crazy, but with you I can handle anything. Hiro Takachiho, I love you, more than anything I have, more than any person I've met. Will you be the moon in my sky, will you love me in return for the rest of my life? Will you do me the incredible honor of being my husband?"

Hiro had tears streaming down his face, he nodded several times, unable to speak.

"Yeah? You wanna?" Tadashi took the ring from its little pedestal and closed the little collapsable box, placing it back in his pocket.

Looking back up at Hiro he saw him wiping his tears on his sleeve, the pure unadulterated love in his eyes nearly made him glow. Perhaps it was the moonlight, maybe it was Tadashi's imagination but Hiro looked exquisite, though some might consider him a hot mess.

"Yes, yes, I want to. I want that." Hiro was still nodding, he managed to squeak out a few words in response. He shakily held out his left hand, which Tadashi took gently and slid the ring on his finger.

Hiro's skin glowed purple in the night, and the ring glittered cheerfully, the small diamonds fractals shining with the warm light of the moon.

Tadashi stood back up, taking Hiro's cheeks in his hands, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You mean everything to me, and I have never been prouder to call anybody mine."

"God damn it, just kiss me you gigantic, romantic nerd!"

Hiro took Tadashi's cheeks in his own hands and pulled his lips to his own, connecting them for a feeble fleeting moment, and connecting their hearts for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually i listened to Pills and Potions on repeat while writing this so like
> 
> Yea
> 
> Can you say fruity is a die hard nicki minaj fan
> 
> Lol
> 
> You probably saw my art on tumblr labled hip hop au
> 
> basically what happened was one day i was talking to inkstainsonmyhands and i was like "bruh so this au where tadashi's a famous artist" and he was like "ASDFGHJKLLJAADC I NEED" 
> 
> So yeah 
> 
> Have fun


End file.
